Dark Sky
by kojiboshi
Summary: Ryo loves Touma but doesn't know Seiji and Touma are an item. YAOI! Last chapter!
1. Default Chapter

This is a little kindly story written in 3 days (I'm proud of me I must admit it ^^;;). I hope you'll like it and say it!!! (Yes, let a review please!). 

I'm French, so excuse my bad grammar and my poor vocabulary, if a generous people want to help me with it, thanks ^^.

Well, I forgot the essential…It's Yaoi, you don't like, go away or read in silence, you like, you stay and let your opinion friendly lector! 

Seiji, Touma, Ryo and the others don't belong to me. People who create them and who had the rights own them, I don't know who…That's all write in Japanese in the things about YST I have at home. What is sure is that they aren't mine.

Carine^^

****

Dark Sky

The sky was dark. He fixed it with his blue eyes ordinary so conquering, but since some days so tired of all. A secret consumed his mind and he didn't know what to do. Must he speak to the concerned person or someone else, or to be silent. No, that wasn't possible anymore, He was worn out, he would become crazy if he didn't confess to someone. That's why he went see the best person to advise him. 

"Seiji, can I speak to you?"

"Yes, of course Ryo. Something is bothering you?"

The samurai leader saw in the amethyst eyes of the blond all the concern and solicitude he showed him. 

"Well, I would speak with you because you're Touma's best friend."

When he heard the name of the Tenku bearer, he rose an eyebrow. What the matter with Touma. Did he know something.

"And?"

"And…I think I was fallen in love with him…I don't know what to do anymore…I think that…"

"You love Touma?? But you know that he's not like that!"

"Listen Seiji, it's not because you aren't that it's the same to Touma!!" Became irritated the ebony hair guy.

Him, heterosexual, he had good jokes, but how he could know that. That's right, Touma and him decided to keep the secret. But because of Ryo, it would soon be revealed. What could they do when it arrived. He had no idea, they would see. What he asked himself was if he must say it to Touma. Perhaps not, like that his reaction facing Ryo would be natural and their leader wouldn't bear him, to that at least. 

"What do you want to do?"

"I think I'll go speak to him. I have nothing to loose."

"Why do you say it to me?"

"I hoped to have an ally with me."

"I fear I'm not this men."

"I had observe it, thanks," the brunette fulminated.

"Don't be mistaken. It's not the fact you're gay, but I have my reasons."

"Anyhow, you have always your reasons."

With these words, Ryo left the room letting a pensive Seiji. In his heart he couldn't prevent to be a little jealous and restless facing their leader. What would happen if Touma liked him better that him. He knew that he grumbled him to have so little confidence in him, but he couldn't help to think at the worse.

He finished to convince himself that Ryo was not a menace, that Touma loved him and that wouldn't change.

***

In this side, the samurai leader went to the garden to think. He was in one of the forest alleys around Nasuty's mansion when a noise kept his attention. He deviated a little from the path and discovered a tiny lightening clearing. In the middle he saw a man who was practicing archery. No doubts were possible on his identity. It was Touma. Perhaps a destiny sign, but the important was it was sure of it. He approached him quietly. He watched him one moment before let know his presence. 

"Touma?" 

Touma who don't expected this interruption slightly jumped and hurt himself with the end of the arrow he had in hand.

"Ouch!"

"Touma, you're alright?"

"Yeah, no problems, that happens to me all the time," he articulated when sucking the blood drop formed at the tip of his finger.

"Let me see."

"That's really nothing…"

Even if he said to Ryo that he had nothing, the ebony hair man insisted so he finished by letting him saw his hand. Seeing the blood which beaded at the tip of his thin and long fingers, Ryo took Touma's hand and put it to his mouth in order to drank the vermeil liquid. He was oblivious of what he did until a very flushed Touma asked him to stop.

"Ryo, stop! What do you do?"

"I…well, I…"

He couldn't explain his gesture, but he remarked that the blush on the archer's cheek was always here. He decided to take his chance to admit his feelings.

"I…I'll saw you, but I don't want you to answer me now under the stupor. I want you to take your time to think about what I'll say you."

"OK, if you want."

The young archer was totally perplexed. He didn't understand his leader and friend's behavior. But he would explain him, and how smart he was he immediately understood his funny acts. Ryo took a deep breath and spoke quickly. 

"I…Touma, I love you"

"Eh!…What?"

"I love you since our first encounter. I plead you, say nothing today, you'll give me your answer tomorrow."

With that, he reduced the distance between them and put his lips on the archer's. The kiss became rapidly fiery, even if he was not really shared; Touma was more shocked to understand what happened. When they had to part to breathe, Ryo made a step behind and pronounced some words before running to the house. 

"I wait your answer tomorrow." 

***

It was during the kiss time that Seiji came at the edge of the clearing.

TBC…

I know, I cut at the greatest time, but it's to let you time to review and say me what you think. If I don't have reviews, I won't translate the next part.


	2. 2-

Thanks to all the reviewers!!! This part is here so quickly thanks to you!!!! The part is short, but you have it, it's better that nothing.

To the disclaimer, go see the first part.

Let go with the story!

Carine^^ 

****

Dark Sky

Part 2

It was during the kiss time that Seiji came at the edge of the clearing. He didn't believe his eyes. He was near to go and smash Ryo's face in when he realized Touma didn't share the kiss. He was a little reassured, anyhow, he would know the entire story this evening. The archer would tell him without doubt. Their relation was based on a mutual confidence. He even decided to go see Touma in the clearing. 

"Touma!" 

The archer turned around he was catching out. He didn't expect earring Seiji just after Ryo left. He hoped he didn't witness the scene that was just played here. He didn't feel like explain him their leader loved him, knowing his blond friend, he became furious and went hit Ryo. 

Seiji was imperturbable even during battles, but when it was about him, he was capable to loose entirely his self-control. In a way, it was gratifying to see he made this effect on him, but on the other way he felt sometimes suffocated. But, when eyes full of worry he took his hand always bleeding, he couldn't help but smile. He was always full of care and kindness to him, and that compensated the little annoyance from his jealousy. 

"How did you do that Tou?"

"With one of my arrows, I don't make enough attention." 

"Hum…Come, we'll clean that in the house." 

Before Seiji take Touma with him, he took slightly Seiji's face in his valid hand. He looked at him in the eyes, even if he was a little shorter than him, well not at lot. And with a beautiful and kind smile, he put his lips on Kourin's. It was no question to let his blond lover to some raison possible. He had just to find a way to say it to Ryo.

***

When the evening arrived, all the samurais went to their room. Nasuty had a room on the ground floor like Ryo who shared his with Byakkuen the big white tiger. On the first floor was Shin and Shuu's room with Seiji and Touma's room. What was strange was people who shared rooms became really good friends, best friends to Shin and Shuu, and more than friends to Seiji and Touma. 

Seiji just take a shower, he went out the bathroom with only a towel around the hips when he saw Touma sit in his bed thinking. The incident this Ryo visibly perturbed him, and he hoped that he would tell him. 

"Something bothers you?" 

"Eh, no, why do you say that?"

"Hum, I don't know, you seem to be in the clouds…You'd say me if it had something?" 

It was the verity time, he had two possibilities, first one, he trusted him and said him, second possibility, he said nothing and their relationship was perhaps in danger. 

"Of course I'd say you, what make you thing the contrary?"

"Nothing…" 

He didn't tell him. And he lied him. Seiji felt like screaming. He continued to dry him and went to bed. Touma saw him rubbed his muscular body and instantly feel like spending the night with him. 

"Do you want to sleep with me this night, Seiji?"

"No, I'm tired."

"Eh?"

"Your hand is better?" 

"Well, yes."

"Good night."

"Good night Seiji…" 

The archer watched Seiji went to bed naked in his own bed, and wrapped himself in his blankets. He was certain he'd agreed to just lay with him, for lack of something else. But no, he refused. He didn't come kiss him before sleep too, just one question on his hand to change the subject. Suddenly he froze. And if he caught him with Ryo. Seiji didn't tolerate lies…He would ask him tomorrow.

TBC…

Still one or two parts, depends of my courage to translate ^^;;; Well, I would say my time!!! What, you see the Freudian slip? ^^;;;;;

Before next time, review!!!!!


	3. 3-

Hello girls and guys!!!! This is the last part of this fic, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if my English is difficult to read, but it's not my native language, at least there no orthographically fault (to Word, I hope that ting is right!!). 

I want to thanks all the reviewers, that means a lot to me. I was very happy to see reviews by people whom I admire the works. 

Say me what you thing about this part, please!!!!! (You can imagine my best puppy eyes here)

To the disclaimer, first part please. ^^

Carine^^ 

****

Dark Sky

-Part 3-

When Touma woke up, Seiji was already up and eating his breakfast. He didn't know when he could fix the misunderstanding with Ryo. Perhaps when he would go to practice Kendo. That's what he thought while going eat. 

Shin greeted him and asked him what he wanted. Shuu waved him with a good morning difficulty eared by what Shuu's mouth contained. Nasuty send him a polite smile, Ryo an accomplice and fearful smile and Seiji…He wouldn't even rose his eyes from his newspaper. That hurt him. Now he was sure Seiji testified the yesterday scene. That's when he remembered Ryo's ultimatum…He didn't even known what to say, or better how to answer him. A good day in perspective. 

He didn't succeed in speaking to Seiji before he left to practice because Ryo who was killed by curiosity and anxiety stopped him. All was simpler if their leader could be interesting by someone else. He decided to say him his mind when he led him where he wanted. 

"Touma, you thought about what I said you?" 

"Yeah, and I would answer you yesterday."

"So?"

"Listen Ryo, you're my friend, and I will like you stay it but I will never love you like you want." 

"Why? Because I'm a man?"

"No, that's not the matter. I'm gay too."

"So, what else?"

"I love someone else…And he sulks me since yesterday…" 

"But you stayed home yesterday night and you argued with nobody…Seiji?!?" 

"Yes, we're going out since some times now, and I think he saw us." 

The brunette was quiet a moment. The news was hard to him. Touma will never love him. Touma will never love him because he was already in love with Seiji. Seiji, the bastard he made confidences. Seiji, the one who hurt Touma now. He would kill him! And that's what he went doing. 

"Ryo, where do you go?"

"See this Seiji jerk."

***

Seiji was more peacefulness after his Kendo practice. He would go speak to Touma and all would be fixed. He would have to do it the previous evening but his pride stopped him. So he turned his back on Touma and ignored him all the morning. Sometimes he wondered what Touma like in him; he overreacted all the times when it was about the archer. 

He was cut in his mind when the door opened violently. Ryo appeared in a smashing way. He seemed in a terrible mood. Touma probably put him in his place wondered the blond with a little smirk on his face. This smile was quickly erased by a persistent blood taste in his mouth. 

Ryo just hit him. The blow was so quick that the kendoka didn't have time to react. He was now lying on the ground, holding his jaw with one hand and watching incredulously the young man in front of him. He didn't deserve the fire armor more than today. 

"Ryo?"

"Seiji, you're a bastard!!!!" 

"Why? Because Touma rejected you?"

"No, because he rejected me to you! You don't know how lucky you are!!"

"Yes I do…And it's me who must punch you to dare kiss him!!"

"Oh, Seiji…I'm sorry…I suspect you to be here, but I said nothing." 

The brunette and the blond turned in direction of Touma thin silhouette. He followed Rekka knowing something like that would happen. He felt guilty. Not to be kissed by Ryo but to didn't say it to Seiji after. It was like he betrayed him. He knew how confidence was important to Seiji. The blond believed in him, he didn't make a scene to witness this kiss, he made one to not say him.

Touma approached slowly the blond always on the ground. He tenderly examined Seiji's jaw with his long hand, or rather his valid hand. He smiled slightly before kissed him lightly. Seiji quivered from the pain but let him doing without a word. He felt Touma licked the fine blood thread, which poured from his mouth corner, that stung a little, but he didn't know better course of treatment.

Ryo was shameful to interpose between the two, even in a brief instant. Loosing Touma made his heart hurt him, but he was in the arms of the one he sincerely loved. He would find too that kind of love one day.

***

Shin, Shuu and Nasuty were alerted by screams coming from the practice room. They rapidly irrupted in the room. They were dazed by what they saw. Ryo standing in the middle of the room crying, and Touma who kissed Seiji lying and bleeding from his lip. Ryo had to punch Seiji…But that wasn't the most important, TOUMA was kissing SEIJI!!!!

"Wh…What?" 

The archer unfastened his lips from his lover and turned near the intruders. E had a shining smile on the lips. Seiji who watched them too seems entirely happy. It was he to spoke. 

"Yes, Tou and I love each other and are going out since long ago."

"You can tell us!" Shin said.

"We were not sure of your reaction." Touma apologized hanging his eyes.

"Bah, you know us better than that! You'd know I'll always your friend Touma!" Said Shuu a little hurt. 

Nasuty just smiled, happy to have lovebirds under her roof. Now she could speak to someone about romantic films on TV. After a while, Ryo could regain his self-control and said them all good wishes for their happiness. That's when he remarked Shin's regard on him. He would find happiness after all.

Fin. 

You liked it? Review please. And perhaps I would translate other stories one day.


End file.
